Computer networks comprise a plurality of network devices or nodes connected via a communication medium. Examples of network devices include routers, switches, hubs, modems, bridges as well as interconnected computing systems called “hosts.” Some computer networks are what are known as “packet switched networks.” In packet switched networks, discrete data blocks called “packets” originating from a source host are routed through a network.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.